


A Snake No More

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: Thumb Wrestling Federation (TV)
Genre: Gen, Takes place sometime in medieval Europe, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: The Black Knight’s fight with a monster didn’t go exactly as planned.





	A Snake No More

In Medieval Europe, a man only known as The Black Knight was preparing for his quest to slain a monster. This monster wasn't no dragon. It was a hundred foot, five thousand pound snake monster. This beast killed hundreds of men but that didn't worry the knight. He came prepared. He got his sword, his trusty steed, and a potion that he stole from a wizard. He wasn't sure what the potion does, but he's sure that it would be perfect to take the monster down.

  


It took The Black Knight only a few hours of riding his horse until he reached his destination. It was a cave and it was the largest nature made cavern he ever seen. A cave big enough for this creature to live in.

  


He didn't have long to enjoy the scenery because he soon heard hissing. It must be the snake. He quickly draw out his sword and prepare to fight.  


  


"Show yourself beast!" yelled The Black Knight. It didn't take long for the monster to answered his call as it slithered to the knight and tried to eat him. He quickly dodged the monster and tried to hit it with his sword. He missed the monster and fell, knocking himself unconscious in the process. As he was falling the potion sling out of his bag and hit the snake. The snake hissed angrily and hid away from the knight.

  


When The Black Knight finally waken he saw no trace of the monster and a puddle of mysterious liquid. When he look in his bag he realized the liquid was the potion he had with him. He hoped that the potion killed the creature but he has to look around the cave to make sure.

  


He searched and found no trace of the snake. He couldn't even found a trace of another living being until he decided to look behind a rock formation next to a lake.  


  


What he saw was another man. How long has he been in this cave? Why didn't the monster seen him? The Black Knight thanked his god that this men was a good enough hider to not tracked the attention of the snake.  


  


"Excuse me sir, but are you fine? If not I can take you to a physician," asked the Knight. The other man turned around and hissed at him. This man has the eyes of a snake. The Black Knight realized what had happened. The potion turned the snake monster into a man and the monster wasn't too happy about it.

  


"You! You are the one who turned me into this!" yelled the snake turned man.  


  


The Black Knight didn't know what to do. He technically finished his quest but he now has to deal with this man. He could killed him but killing a monster isn't the same as killing a defenseless human. Should he just leave him? But if he did the former snake would surely suffered a slow death. He most likely have no knowledge on human eating habits. He would starve, get a disease from eating a creature uncooked, or even choked to death on his food.  


  


"My apologies. Come with me and I'll make it up to you," said The Black Knight. "Why would I come with you?" asked the snake man. "You don't know how to live as a human. If you stay here you will die. The best option for you is the come back to the castle with me."

  


The snake man reluctantly agreed and followed the knight to his horse. He spent the entire ride to the castle complaining about his new body. "I swear. How can you move with these things call 'legs'? I nearly fell at least four times walking up to this horse. And this mouth. How can I devour my meals with a mouth this small? Look how far I can open my jaw! That's barely nothing! So what can I swallow? Grapes?! Is that all you humans eat is grapes and nuts?!" The Black Knight simply endured the snake man's complaining and tried to explain the concept of chewing to the best of his abilities.

  


Then the snake man asked him "Why did you have a potion to turn me into a human anyways? You're so lonely that you have to turned an innocent snake monster into a human so you can have a person to talk to?" "No! That's not it at all! The truth is that I stole a potion from a wizard because the price of potions was too high.It just did something unexpected," answered the knight. "Good thing for you it just turned me into a human. Who knows what kind of potions this wizard has. He might had a potion that can make me breathe fire and make me unkillable. Your lord wouldn't be too happy about that."

  


The Black Knight was angered by this because the former snake was right. He should've brought the potion instead of stealing a random one from the wizard's collection. Who knows what would have happened if he picked a different potion. But The Black Knight can't change the past so he got to live with his mistakes. The good thing is he only has to deal with a pissed off former monster instead of a pissed off and more dangerous snake monster.  


  


After a few hours of horse riding and questions from the snake man, they finally made it to the castle. He had to report to his lord, the king of the kingdom, and explained why he bought another man with him.

  


"Greetings, my lord. You will never see the snake monster again. I also bought a new man to join the knighthood. His name is...um...Sir Serpent. Yes. Sir Serpent."

  


"Great. The king certainly doesn't think there is something strange going on. Really?! Sir Serpent?! Hold on. I'll fix this," whispered the snake man now known as Sir Serpent. He than turned his attention to the king. "I'm sorry about The Black Knight's behavior. He is still shaken up from our fight with the snake monster. Yes, I know Sir Serpent is a strange name, but I promise you it's from a long line of nobles in the Kingdom of Porpoisestan. I really wish you can meet them but the kingdom has kept a strict no outsiders policy for years."

  


The Black Knight was shocked that the king immediately believed Sir Serpent. The Black Knight can't even lie about skipping training without the king seeing though the lie. But he believed that this strange man is a noble from a kingdom no one in the court has been to.This man has only been a man for a few hours and he already has a silver tongue. This former beast is smarter than he thought. Maybe Sir Serpent is as dangerous as a man as he is as a monster.  



End file.
